webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Craboo (episode)/Transcript
part 1 (The episode begins with the screen cutting from black to a full view of the outside of the Bears' cave under the morning light. The sound of an alarm clock can be heard as it buzzes. The scene switches to the inside of the Bears' cave where we get a full view of Ice Bear's refrigerator which is located in the kitchen. The alarm clock's buzzes are silenced.) Ice Bear: (Opens the door of his refrigerator, and walks out of it with his eyes half-open) (Stretches his arms up as he lets out a loud yawn, to then smack his lips together two times) (Begins walking to the right going further into the kitchen until he reaches a hanger that holds his cooking apron) (Camera zooms in on Ice Bear's face. With his eyes remaining closed, easily puts on his cooking apron) (Eyes open with a look of light surprise) (Camera pans out to reveal Ice Bear's cooking apron with tons of tears and holes in it. Looks down at it with a look of slight confusion) Panda: '''(In the distance) Aah! Who did this?! '''Ice Bear: (Instantly grows a startled look as soon as he hears Panda's yell) (Begins running to where he hears Panda's voice in a panic) (Stops running when he encounters Panda standing within the opening of the hallway that leads to his room) Panda: (Has an angry expression on his face) Who did this to Mr. Penguin?! (Camera zooms in on Panda's paws which are carrying the now teared upon plush penguin) (Effortlessly pulls off the head of Mr. Penguin) Ice Bear: (Lets out a shocked gasp when he sees Panda rip off Mr. Penguin's head) Panda: (Hugs Mr. Penguin with a look of pity) Awo, poor thing... Ice Bear: Ice Bear's apron is ruined. Grizzly: (Comes walking in from the hallway and into the room where Panda and Ice Bear is, wearing a pair of torn-into ripped pajamas) (Groans tiredly and has a tired look on his face) Why are you guys up so early? Panda: Someone has vandalized-- (Cuts mid-sentence when he looks upon Grizzly's pajamas with confusion) wait, what are you wearing? Grizzly: '''I sometimes wear long pajamas, (Begins slowly looking down upon his pajamas) it's not a big-- (Instantly has an expression of horror as he sees the many tears in his pajamas) Aah! My jam-jams! Who did this? '''Panda: That's what I was-- Ice Bear: (Looks at the rest of the room, growing a look of utter shock) Ice Bear sees bigger problem. Grizzly & Panda: (Look at the rest of the room after Ice Bear says his sentence) (The camera appears above and behind all of the Bears' heads, giving us a full view of the TV room. The entire room is wrecked, with the Bears' couch's material torn off in some areas showing off its interior even having one of its cushions on the ground, and all of the purple curtains hung for their windows have been shorted by rough looking rips and holes. All kinds of torn material is scattered all over the floor: cut paper, books, pamphlets, etc.) Grizzly: (Camera gets a close-up on the couch) The couch! Panda: (Camera switches from the couch to the purple curtains) Whoa, the curtains too?! Ice Bear: (Camera switches from the curtains to a potted lily flower with its leaves all cut up and the lily flowers themselves cut up as well) Ice Bear's peace lily, now pieces lily. (Cuts from the lily to all of the bears looking at the disaster with shocked expressions) Panda: What happened to our house? Ice Bear: (Looks behind Panda) Ice Bear sees trail. Ice Bear & Panda: (Step away from the opening to the hallway, now revealing a trail of cut-up materials) (Scene cuts to the inside of the hallway with the camera now placed low where we see the trail on the floor continuing through the slit bottom opening of a wooden door. Panda's lower half walks into view, stopping when he reaches the closed wooden door. Camera switches to a worm's eyeview of the front of the bears) Panda: '''(Has an expression of unease) Do you think there's someone in there? Some kind of scissor-handed person? '''Grizzly & Ice Bear: (Remove their torn pieces of clothing and throw them off at the same time) Grizzly: (Has a light stern expression) I don't know, but we got to stop this thing. We don't have the cash to replace any more towels. (Scene cuts to the inside of the room, which turns out to be the restroom) Grizzly: (Quickly opens the door with a prepared expression) Ah-ha!-- Huh? There's no one here. (Looks around the room) Panda: (Enters the room) (Picks up a grey ripped towel) Just more ruined towels. Ice Bear: (Enters the room with his axe now in his paws) (Looking around the room) Grizzly: '''(Looks down with his left paw under his chin pondering) If the culprit's not here. (The toilet's top lid begins rattling around side to side) '''Grizzly: (Gasps as soon as he hears the rattling) (Whispers to Panda and Ice Bear) It's in the toilet. Panda: (Grows a disgusted expression) Eww, gross. (Camera now shows only the toilet's top lid rattling around) Grizzly: (Whispering) Just lift off the top. Panda: You do it! Grizzly: (Lets out an annoyed scoff) Fine. (Grizzly's paw come into view as they hold both sides of the toilet's top lid, and quickly lifts the top off of the toilet) Gotcha! (Gasps) (With the top lid now lifted off of the toilet, it reveals that the one who was rattling the lid was Captain Craboo!) Captain Craboo: (Snips his left claw two times) Grizzly: (Exctingly gasps for a extended period of time) Panda: (Lets out a surprised yell) Grizzly: (Camera cuts back to Captain Craboo) Captain Craboo?! Ice Bear: (Camera cuts to a worm's eyeview of Ice Bear) (Is looking upon Captain Craboo wide eyed with a face of pure traumatic fear) (Tightly shuts his eyes as flashbacks begins playing back in his head) reused footage from the episode, "Emergency" (The flashback plays as Captain Craboo snips his right claw two times before clipping it upon Ice Bear's left ear, being able to hear the painful crunching noise Ice Bear's ear makes once clipped upon. We see Ice Bear wide eyed, but with a blank expression as his entire body shivers violently from the bottom to the top. The traumatic flashback flashes quickly to white, to present-day Ice Bear) Ice Bear: (Widely opens his eyes back up, now having his axe lifted up and over his head getting ready to swing it downward and upon Captain Craboo) Grizzly & Panda: (Are tightly holding Ice Bear in place as he holds his axe over his head, desperately making sure he doesn't swing it down upon Captain Craboo) Grizzly: Okay, put the axe down man. Come on. Ice Bear: (Slowly lowers the axe from the air and near his chest) (Keeping his traumatized look) Grizzly: There you go buddy. I'll just take this. (Gently removes the axe from Ice Bear's grip, and gently places it down on the ground away from Ice Bear) (Gives Ice Bear a nervous, but light smile) Ice Bear: (Glares intensely at Captain Craboo as he slowly backs away from his, locking his despise-filled eyes upon Captain Craboo) Grizzly: (Turns towards Ice Bear as he intensely glares and backs away from Captain Craboo) Oh, come on, he won't hurt you again! Will you Craboo? (Turns towards Craboo with a smile on his face) Panda: (Loses the panicked look on his face as soon as Grizzly says his sentence) (Looks at Grizzly) So what do we do with him? Grizzly: We should set him free! Toilet is no place for a crab. (Moves both of his paws towards Captain Craboo getting ready to try and pick him up) Captain Craboo: (Snips his left claw at Grizzly's paws) Grizzly: (Quickly swipes his paws away from Captain Craboo as soon as he snips) (Holds his right paw with his left paw) Ah! Seriously Craboo? (Grows a slightly annoyed look) After all we've been through together? Ice Bear: (Standing at the corner of the bathroom with his arms crossed) (Still heavily glaring at Captain Craboo) Panda: (Grows a slightly annoyed look) Well, he was never the friendliest crab... Grizzly: True... Panda: (Loses the annoyed look and gets an idea) (Bends over to his left and picks up a small floor brush and a dust carrier) Oh here! Use this! Grizzly: (Grows a light smile) Ha-ha, good thinking bro! (Camera cuts to only Captain Craboo in view) Grizzly: Okay, Craboo. Sweepy-sweepy! (Gently slides the dust carrier under Captain Craboo with his right paw, and then lightly brushes him onto the dust carrier with the floor brush with his left paw) Captain Craboo: (Walks upon the dust carrier) Grizzly: (Places the head of the brush on top of Captain Craboo) Now stay... Captain Craboo: (Lightly muches on his left claw) (Scene cuts to the TV room's front door entrance) Panda: (Jogs to the door, and opens it up) Grizzly: Careful, careful... (Keeps the brush upon Captain Craboo to keep him from slipping off of the dust carrier) (Speed walks towards the door, and once near it, easily brushes Captain Craboo off of the dust carrier and onto the ground safely) Alright man, be free! Captain Craboo: '''(Left eye sinks within Captain Craboo a bit) '''Panda: (Grows a confused look) What's his deal? Grizzly: Not sure... Go on, go on-- Ice Bear: (Stomps his way towards Panda and Grizzly with a broom in his paws) (Pushes the both of them away from him to then smack Captain Craboo out of the cave with the broom's bristles) (Slams the door shut as he walks away with a heavily annoyed look) Grizzly: (Gets pushed aside by Ice Bear, and witnesses Ice Bear smacking Captain Craboo out of the cave with a lightly startled look) (Grows a kind of irritated look on his face as he watches Ice Bear leave) Not cool dude. (A storm begins as soon as Captain Craboo is smacked out) Grizz & Panda: (Look out the window that nearest to the front entrance and on the cave's right side) Panda: Do you think he's okay out there? (Camera cuts to the outside of the cave where Captain Craboo is standing at under the harsh rain) Captain Craboo: (Pulls his claws up near his mouth) Ice Bear: '''(Steps in between Grizzly and Panda again, and closes the torn curtains in an attempt to block Captain Craboo from Ice Bear's sight) (Walks away with the same heavily annoyed look) '''Grizzly & Panda: (Jump back a bit when Ice Bear fiercely closes the curtains) (Can still manage to see Captain Craboo sitting out in the harsh rain through a big hole he made in the curtains) (Camera closes in on Captain Craboo through the hole he's seen through) Grizzly & Panda: (Looks at each other with worried expressions) Grizzly: He's all wet... Panda: And cold... Grizzly: Gah, I can't take it! (Camera switches behind Captain Craboo and on at the outside) Grizzly: (Slams open the front door, and begins running quickly out in the harsh rain towards Captain Craboo) Craboo! Craboo! (Swiftly picks up Captain Craboo and begins running back into the cave) Please don't pinch me, please don't pinch me, please don't pinch me-- (Shuts door) (Cuts back into the TV room with Ice Bear sitting on the couch) Ice Bear: (Looking away from the door with the same irritated look) Grizzly: Please don't pinch me, please don't pinch me, please don't pinch me-- (Quickly places Captain Craboo on the couch with Ice Bear) There we go! Ice Bear: (Instantly grows a horrified look as soon as Captain Craboo is near him) (Front flips off of the couch) Grizzly: Don't worry bro, it's only temporary 'till the rainstorm's over. He's a good crab, I promise! (Smiles at Ice Bear) Captain Craboo: (Does a successful backflip) (Cuts to a worm's eyeview of the bears with Captain Craboo resting on the bottom of the screen) All Bears: '''(Grizzly and Panda get excited by Captain Craboo's stunt, while Ice Bear continues giving him the angry look) '''Grizzly: Ooh! Did you see that? He can do tricks! (Camera cuts to Captain Craboo alone) Grizzly: Sit!... Stay!... Panda: Don't move at all!... Captain Craboo: (Stays idle) Panda: (Has both of his paws under his chin) Ooh my gosh, he's a genius! We have a genius crab~! Ice Bear: (Rolls his eyes annoyingly) (Sighs as he walks away) Grizzly: See what else he can do! Panda: Oh, I know! (Offers a piece of paper to Captain Craboo) Here, snip this Craboo! Captain Craboo: (Begins snipping the piece of paper rapidly with his right claw) Panda: (Pulls the piece of paper back into him, the paper now crudly shaped as all of the bears holding hands) Aw, it's us! Grizzly: '''Whoa! Hah, the likeness is stunning! Ah, he's just so darn cute~! Oh, we gotta keep him. '''Ice Bear: (Grunts to himself as he crosses his arms) (Glaring intensely at Grizzly, Panda, and Captain Craboo) Ice Bear can cut things without crab. Grizzly: Don't worry bro, he's gonna be so great! (Pulls Ice Bear in) Ice Bear: (Walks near Grizzly and Panda, and gets pulled in by Grizzly) (Reluctantly glares at him) Grizzly: Pan and I are gonna train him real good, he'll be so well-behaved! Captain Craboo: (Snips his right claw at Ice Bear) Ice Bear: '''(Instantly jumps back from the sound of Captain Craboo's claw snapping) (Is now in a karate-like stance) '''Grizz: (Lightly startled by Captain Craboo's sudden snap) (Places his left paw on Captain Craboo's right claw, and pushes it down to the couch) Bad crab. Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:C